Satanic Sidequest 2: Game of Drones
Ahh, the museum! Who doesn't love the museum? The green bunny of the trio, Drillbit, sure does. It's his favorite place, one that isn't the nightguard's though. Not only is he dealing with this smart rabbit, but along with his creations, or what he likes to call them his "friends!" Trust me, at least female animatronics/elements/hybrids/mutants kill you quicker, Drillbit takes pride to make your death as slow as possible... Antagonists Springbit Springbit makes a return in this Drillbit installment of Satanic Sidequest 2. Appearance Fused Drillbit is Springbit! His appearance didn't change, only with the exception that his right eye is replaced with the bolt-scope, having the green coloring to it. Behavior Active on Hour 5, he starts showing up behind one of the statues in the Exhibit Room. He will start to pick up the pace as he makes a quick dash to the Balcony to the left entrance. The alarm sensor should be turned on the left side so he will be foiled and will retreat back to the Exhibit Room. Overdrive Mode On Overdrive Mode, he will come out of the statue much early, somewhere around Hour 1. He is much more active and will attack multiple times in the night if not watched. His approach is silent, so checking your phone is crucial when it comes to him. Eenie Eenie is a new antagonist introduced in Satanic Sidequest 2. She is one of the two foes that will attack the player. Appearance She takes on the form of a prototype Cyclone, having the stitched appearance of her. The right side of her face is in stitched up while the other side is empty, showing her blue side. Her colors are more dimmer than her sister's colors. Behavior Active on Hour 2 along with her twin, Meenie, she will start in the Pottery Room, where she will be hiding behind a large pot, when it's her time to shine, she will rise out of the pot and come out. She will then wait for her sister to come out in a nearby pot. She is the slow mover of the duo and will head towards the Balcony only a few times throughout the game as she will be approach from the left. Overdrive Mode On Overdrive Mode, she will be faster to the point where she will be at her sister's speed on regular mode. Eenie will appear almost right away on Hour 12. She will appear a total of 15 times in the night. Meenie Meenie is a secondary antagonist introduced into the game. She is the twin sister of Eenie. Appearance Her appearance is similar to Eenie, except that her three small horns were red as well as her eyes and mouth. She is always seen smiling opposed to her counterpart's frowning. Her colors also appear more bright then her sister. Behavior Active on Hour 2, she is the fast mover of the duo, quickly leaving her pot after Eenie does. She will then quickly move from the Pottery Room to the Balcony in a matter of seconds. Activating the alarm on the right will drive her away and will stay there until Eenie gets back to the Pottery Room. So slow down Eenie if you need room to breathe after dealing with Meenie. Overdrive Mode On Overdrive Mode, she will not wait for her sister and will quickly leave the pot and practicality run towards the Balcony, so always leave the right alarm on if you don't see Meenie on the Pottery cam. She will also leave automatically on Hour 1 along with her twin. Arti-Fatal Arti-Fatal is a new antagonist introduced in the game. He was made by the handyrobot, Sharder, along with the inventor, Drillbit. Appearance Arti-Fatal is a dead human revived by a weaponized triceratops skull which is indicated by the blood. Human eyes are seen the eye holes as well as having an axe in his hand. Behavior It's Hour 3 that this guy will become active where he will start in the Crate Area. He will be slamming on the crate and will not stop until the aforementioned time is reached. He will attempt to hide from the cameras and can go through both entryways, so watch which direction Arti-Fatal will be heading as he will go through the closest entryway. Overdrive Mode On Overdrive Mode, just like everyone else, Hour 12 is when Arti-Fatal is active. He will violently move in a zigzag formation and will even go as far as being believed to enter in one entryway, only for him to quickly move to the other entryway in order to get players caught off-guard. Dusk Dusk is a new elemental introduced in this smart bunny's game. She represents the moon element. Appearance Dusk is another purple element in order to indicate that she represents the lunar symbol. She has her own light purple hairstyle that has a starry sky design. Her eyes are the same light purple color and she has the moon symbol implanted on her shirt. Behavior Hour 1 is her time to moonshine! She will come out of the safe in the Security Room, why she chose that room is nobody's guess. She will stand in that room and every time a lengthy amount of time has passed without watching her, she will move closer to leaving the room. Using the steam function will make her retreat back into the safe. Overdrive Mode On Overdrive Mode, she will leave her area at Hour 1. She will move rapidly and requires your attention most of the time if you aren't doing anything with the other characters. She will actually make noises while leaving the room, noises that are similar to that of laughing hyenas. On this mode, she can break her camera, leaving players blind and worried. Protagonist: Aster Green Aster Green is the human protagonist in this game. Well, even a job in the museum isn't safe. Appearance His skin is as white as Jasmine's, but he is more "simpler". His orange hair is covered by his light hat with a star emblem on it. His worker outfit has the same color and star. Behavior He has post-anxiety disorder, therefore he spends most of his time figuring out a way to create a cure for it. He does this by working at a museum in order to get more bucks for research. Unfortunately, it would be the night he would be targeted by Drillbit the Science Guy. (It's still going) Boss Battle: The Death Defying Drillbit After Night 5, the player is informed to get to the roof by a notification on his phone, to which they will proceed to do so. After reaching the roof, a shadow is seen in the background in which it will move after going to the middle of the roof. It will than show that it really is a gigantic robot in which Drillbit is piloting. He will then state that his robotics have tried their best, but have failed, so he created this robot to eliminate the human witness. But he is a fair robot, so every now and then, his robot will drop a care package, containing either a weapon or a medkit. Battle Description: Drillbit Ability: Summoning allies Toughness: 20,000 HP Weakness: NONE Reward: Key Card Weapons Laser Gun: 100 HP Rocket Launcher: 200 HP Grenade: 150 HP Shock Launcher: 300 HP Minigun: 30 HP (per bullet) Turret: 50 HP (per bullet) Ray Gun: 200 HP Riot Shield: NONE (only used to reflect projectiles) Reflected Missiles: 400 HP Reflected Obliteraters: 900 HP After winning, Drillbit will tell the player that they have made a huge mistake beating him and this isn't the last time they will see him as he ejects from his robot. Mechanics Alarm Sensor There are sensors placed in both left and right entryways, only one can be activated at a time though. The alarm will cause enough noise to mess up their systems and leave the entryway. Free-Roam There is free roam in the game, however players need to stay on the balcony due to having the only place to have a charger. The battery is quick to decrease because Drillbit had tampered it earlier before the night. Phone Camera It's just the same thing as the cameras, except that it's a phone this time. Theater Mode Theater Mode is a new feature added in. This allows you to see some information about the characters you probably didn't know about them Springbit Springbit knew that if he came out of hiding, he would go back to either being chased by police or get stuck on in a boring cave without his phantom friends. However, one day, he was approached in a forest by a Flashettes with a message board that read "Want your job back?" He had to think about for a while before he accepted it. A few improvements had to be ready for him to be battle-ready. Did I mention he likes ham? Eenie and Meenie Eenie and Meenie were meant to stay together as best friends and twins since their creaton. They serve as part of the squadron and as Drillbit's guards, albeit weaker than Bracer's top notch guards. Eenie always refuses to fight anyone with glasses or anyone taller than her while Meenie detests her sister for having blue eyes, she can't even remember her own name! Did I mention Meenie will always talk with a New York accent. Dusk Give Dusk a website or newspaper and she will read through it for you. She is very interested on reading everything known to the world, she just likes reading I guess. She will respond to emails within 24 hours, that is guaranteed fact. She's an internet junkie who spends her war days off to binge watch on cartoons, she's still a girl after all. Arti-Fatal CLASSIFIED Developer Commentary (Sighs) From the picture for this commentary, you can guess who's with me today. "Hey, guys!" MP-Bree suddenly hugging him from behind. "For some reason, Bracer screwed me over and gave me a MP-Bree assistant in my house. She's practically the Glados of my world, but she's not a jerk. Her personality idea was that she hates to be photographed." Blueflame stated. "Of course! I hate photos, they're rude! But I'm sure you knew that, creator!" MP-Bree said as she nuzzles her face onto his non-existent neck. "Eh. Well, time to discuss." Blueflame says as he pried him away from her and say down on the bed with MP-Bree doing the same thing. "The purpose of this game will serve as giving each of the original characters their own game with their unique style of battling. Exi was the first one to receive this treatment, now it's the bunny of the year, Drillbit. MP-Bree, tell our viewers what I mean!" Blueflame ordered. "Yes, creator! Drillbit designed his robotics based on artificial intelligence meters. Either he needs to increase their AI or he needs glasses because his troopers aren't smart enough, even on Overdrive Mode, they fail to complete their mission." MP-Bree said matter-of-factly. "My creator took a while to come up with designs for Drillbit's troops and so the epic waiting game began. Springbit was the first one that came into his mind because Drillbit believed that if there was another rabbit like him that wasn't Toy Drillbit, he would definitely added to his team." Blueflame, while he was waiting for his robotic assistant to finish her monolog while he watched his favorite show on Nick that involved a certain white haired kid trying to live in a loud house. "Eenie and Meenie were the ones that came next. They were made when Blueflame had to scrap Cyclone's One Week with Hybrid's design and decided to make two separate prototypes, one that was blue while the other red to indicate their differences more visually." MP-Bree continued to lecture. "Eenie was the more enclosed one. She thinks before she leaps, unlike her fiery sister. She doesn't harm people with glasses or people or foes that are bigger than her, that was a mistake she had to learn first-hand." "Meenie, on the other hand, was a raging rogue. Her objective is her game, even if it means putting others at risk. Despite loving her twin sister, she sometimes dislikes her due to having blue eyes. She can prove to be not as bright as Drillbit thought she was, that explains why she can't even remember her own name. Someone should definitely put a name tag on her or something!" MP-Bree joked. "Arti-Fatal was the third one to come up with due to my creator trying to remember what characters he hasn't used yet and found out Arti-Fatal when he found a old drawing of him. He isn't sure why he chose a triceratops skull, but thought it would be suitable for him because it took place in a museum. He's always asking people who is their favorite person, that includes asking you the questions, what a creep." MP-Bree said, while muttering the last part under her breath. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Blueflame shouted from across the room. "Freedom of Speech!" Bree retaliated back before continuing her explanation. "Dusk is once again another element to be made into the game, I swear these elements are everywhere! They're like the cockroaches in our world, except they are pretty looking and don't make disgusting bug noises. Blueflame has made a total of 30-50 types of elements and is still going! He doesn't know that these characters will be mass produced that will results in millions of them, you can't be surprised by the fact that the original 5, especially Bracer, Drillbit, and Sharder, are among the most popular in the elemental parade." "Anyway, back to Dusk. She prefers using more normal ways to get to the player's locations like using the safe. She claims it's more "her style". That's most likely because she is one of those elemental gamers and internet junkies. You will receive a message from her within a day if you were the one who talked to her first, so she isn't one of those people who ignore you during a text conversation." Bree said. "Leave the rest to me and Drillbit, I managed to invite him here." Blueflame said as Drillbit appear right beside him. "Thank you, creator. Now, if you want answers from me, than you have come to the right place." Drillbit said as he will begin to lecture. "I prefer to pick a human that serves no purpose to the story, that's what Aster looks simple, that's what ordinary citizens looks like. My intelligence surpasses that of everyone except for my god, I will never defy my own god. I should have been in the Chaos League, but they chose Bracer due to the fact "brawn over brains". "I'm not complaining, I was very honored to be his second command and leading doctor and inventor. Eenie and Meenie were the first characters that came into my head while Arti-Fatal and Dusk were gifts from Bracer and Lolen, to which I thank them." "I would understand that you humans don't understand about us robots, we will take back what was ours, but until then, me and Springbit will take our leave and enjoy our time in Crescent City." Drillbit said as he leaves through the door. "Well, thank you Drillbit for that monolog. Anyway, I tried to take my time with these games because I feel like the games go by too fast. So, like I always tell you, be prepared because there will be more things made into FNAB: Remastered. Until then, this is Blueflame signing off!" "Creator, is your favorite character that sporty sister from this show, because she causing mishap again!" Bree called and pointed at the screen, this made Blueflame to run and jump to his bed. "Like I said, signing off!" Answer Me? Answer Me? Message Board is a new feature added to this game. It was an interactive internet post that can make users talk to certain robotics. You can answer their questions if you want. Their responses will be in the next blog post. BomberGirl34 asked "How can I get angry without blowing my fuse? It's really starting to irritate me!" Four Armed and Dangerous asked "How can I live my life while being crowded by elemental fangirls? Don't ask, and just answer.." SawShard asked "Is there anyone in the world that can build just as good as me? I doubt there are though!" Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property